Crush
by honeyMellon
Summary: Ichigo has had a crush on his father's best friend for as long as he can remember. It's probably unhealthy, lusting after someone as old as his own father, but Ichigo couldn't help it.


**I've reading a few StarrkxIchigo fics lately and all of a sudden this idea came to me. It's a one-shot, but knowing me I just had to throw in just a little plot. I won't be extending it though because I still have a couple of unfinished stories to wrap up.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The first memory Ichigo had of Coyote Starrk was from a slightly faded photograph. It was an old picture of Ichigo's father and his college housemate, both grinning with beer bottles in their hands. Starrk was so young then, his face smooth and clean shaven. His hair, though, was the same wavy shoulder-length, something that stayed the same through the years.

The first time Ichigo blushed because of Coyote Starrk was when he had just turned seven. Isshin had remained close to his best friend after graduation, so Starrk was a regular presence in their home. Ichigo couldn't remember what happened exactly, but he remembered the older man patting his head and calling him a handsome young man. Something about the lazy smile on Starrk's face made Ichigo's heart beat just a little faster. He was only a child then, but he already knew this man was special.

The first time Ichigo cried over Coyote Starrk was when he was twelve. By then, his admiration of the man had become a full blown crush, so imagine his horror when he accidentally overheard Starrk telling Isshin that he had accepted a job in the United States and will be leaving Japan in a few days...and he didn't know if he would ever come back. Apparently someone...a girl, it seemed, had broken the man's heart, and he could no longer bear being in his own home...and then the job offer came…

The first time Ichigo felt angry at Coyote Starrk was when the man gave him a goodbye hug at the airport, his beautiful eyes downcast and his face haggard. How could he just leave them like this? How could he give them up just because of a girl? How could he leave Ichigo behind?

That was also the last time Ichigo saw Coyote Starrk...until now.

* * *

"We're going to miss you!"

Ichigo's heart clenched at the sight of Yuzu's tear-filled eyes. Next to Yuzu, Karin glared at the floor, but Ichigo knew she was fighting back tears and was just too proud to show it.

"And I'll miss you guys too," he said softly, pulling his baby sisters to him and hugging them tightly. "It's only four years, I'll be back before you know it!"

He gave his father a brief hug, then he grabbed his bags and joined the line headed for the security gates. His heart was heavy at the thought of being away from his family for such a long time, but he was excited too. College in the United States! An adventure was waiting for him on the other side of the ocean, the great unknown…

And so was Starrk.

It had been six years since Ichigo saw the man, but his father had kept in touch with him and Ichigo had heard enough to know that Starrk was now a big shot CEO of a big company. His burning crush on the older man had faded over the years, but he was still a little nervous. He would be staying at Starrk's until school starts - a good two whole weeks. It was going to awkward.

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath and collected his things from the conveyer belt. Well, there was nothing for it. It had been so many years now, he was sure he wouldn't feel anything anymore. He would be just fine.

* * *

It was easy to spot Starrk. He was a little older and sported a stylish goatee, but his hair was the same. He looked better than the last time Ichigo saw him, and Ichigo surprised himself by wondering if this meant Starrk had someone new.

"Wow, you're all grown up now!"

Despite being only two inches taller, and much to Ichigo's chagrin, Starrk ruffled his hair like he was a child as he greeted him.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm eighteen, Starrk!" He ran a hand over his hair to fix it. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

Starrk laughed - a low, gravelly sound that sent a tingle down Ichigo's spine. "Of course," he said with a wink. "I bet you are a true heartbreaker in school."

Heartbreaker? Ichigo snorted. He had never even been on a date in his life, much less going around breaking anyone's heart. Sure, he had his share of admirers - he was slow but not _blind_ \- but none held his interest.

The result? Eighteen years old and still a virgin.

He wasn't exactly ashamed about it but he had secretly hoped to be at least a little experienced before starting college. He had considered Renji, a good friend of his who was very attractive, but then he found out that Renji actually had a crush on him. He couldn't possibly take advantage of that.

So here he was, still single, still very much a virgin. And, as he glanced at Starrk and felt his stomach flutter, apparently still harboring a stupid, hopeless crush on his father's best friend.

He paused suddenly and stared at Starrk, who was walking in front of him completely oblivious to Ichigo's less-than-innocent thoughts.

Could he possibly…?

* * *

The first two days went by smoothly enough.

Starrk's home occupied the entire top floor of a posh condominium building. During the day, Ichigo was left alone while Starrk went to work. Naturally, Ichigo took full advantage of his freedom and used the time to explore Starrk's space.

Ichigo was happy to find no sign of another person in the condo. No extra toothbrush, no feminine touch in the decor, no lipstick stains on the mugs. No photos of pretty ladies...or men. As far as he could tell, Starrk was single.

 _Which doesn't mean anything_ , Ichigo reminded himself with a scowl. Being single didn't mean Starrk would accept him.

Over the past two days, one thing had become painfully clear. Ichigo was still _very_ much infatuated with the older man. It was probably unhealthy, lusting after someone as old as his own father, but Ichigo couldn't help it. Especially since The Idea started taking root in his head.

A lewd mental image flashed in Ichigo's mind: He was in Starrk's bed, and Starrk was fucking him, hard and fast and moaning Ichigo's name in that husky drawl of his…

The sound of the door opening snapped Ichigo out of his daydream, and he quickly straightened up, grateful that he was wearing a pair of loose pants that could hide his growing hard-on.

Starrk strolled in, covering a big yawn with one hand and tugging off his tie with another. "Pizza tonight?"

Ichigo nodded, smiling weakly and hoping that Starrk wouldn't notice his flushed face.

It seemed Starrk didn't, and the rest of the night was uneventful. Their dinner arrived via delivery soon after that and they ate in front of the widescreen television, silent except for the occasional cheer for the basketball match that was playing.

Later that night, after they bid each other goodnight, Ichigo laid in bed wondering how he could possibly make The Idea come true. He hadn't the faintest clue how to seduce someone. What if he messed up and ended up ruining this easy friendship they shared? Would Starrk kick him out if his house?

Ichigo was close to tearing his hair out when a muffled noise caught his attention. He sat up and listened. It was silent...and then he heard it again: a soft groan. He scrambled to his knees and plastered himself to the wall.

Another groan. And then another.

Ichigo felt his face heat up. It was pretty obvious what Starrk was doing next door. Damn, Ichigo was getting hard just from the noises. He reached into his pants and stifled a moan as he stroked himself.

Then his eyes widened. Could this be his chance?

Heart hammering wildly, Ichigo slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door. He eased it open carefully and sneaked down the hallway towards Starrk's room. At the door, he paused to listen. He could _just_ barely hear it from here - a series of muffled grunts that seemed to signal that Starrk was almost done.

Maybe it was the urgency in Starrk's voice, or maybe it's the lust that Ichigo had suppressed for so many years - a sudden surge of courage rushed through his veins, and before he could stop himself, Ichigo threw the door open.

"Fuck! What the hell!" Starrk sat up in shock, his hand frozen over his exposed cock. When his eyes landed on Ichigo, his mouth fell open. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at the older man, taking in the flushed face and mussed hair. Starrk was naked, surrounded by pillows and a blanket but Ichigo still had a good view of everything.

"Starrk…" Ichigo stepped forward. His heart was beating so fast that he was beginning to feel faint. "Starrk, let me…"

Starrk seemed to come to his senses suddenly, and he grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He edged away from Ichigo, eyeing him warily.

"Ichigo? What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Ignoring the man's question, Ichigo climbed into Starrk's bed. "Let me help you…" He reached out to touch Starrk's face.

Starrk grabbed Ichigo's hand and pushed it aside before it could reach him. "I don't know what's up with you but this is not funny, Ichigo," he said, trying to sound stern but failing.

"Of course it's not," Ichigo said. His rational self was screaming at him to stop but he couldn't stop now. He had come this far, he might as well go all the way. He tugged his night shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder.

Starrk swallowed. Ichigo swore he could hear the man breathe a little faster. He seemed frozen on the spot, unable to tear his eyes away as Ichigo started stripping off his shorts. Once everything was out of the way, Ichigo crawled over to Starrk and pressed his hand over Starrk's, the one still clutching the pillow over his crotch. The older man winced when Ichigo applied more pressure.

"Ichigo," Starrk pleaded, his hand shooting out to grab Ichigo's. "Don't…"

Ichigo shook his head and leaned closer; so close he could feel Starrk's breath against his cheek. "I've wanted this for so long," he murmured. "Since I was little, I've wanted you…"

Starrk let out a groan and turned away. "You...you don't know what you're saying," he said. He raised his hand to push Ichigo away, but Ichigo caught it easily.

"I do," Ichigo said. "Come on, Starrk." He let go of Starrk's hand and looked at the man, then he pressed down on the pillow again and heard a choked gasp. He knew Starrk had been close and would be extra sensitive. Not waiting for Starrk to reply, he straddled the man's legs.

"Ichigo, no." Starrk shook his head, as if to clear his head of indecent thoughts. "Stop, this is wrong, I'm too-"

Ichigo cut him off with a kiss on his lips. Starrk froze, even stopped breathing, until Ichigo pulled away. He frowned, suddenly unsure about himself. It had seemed easy, seeing that Starrk was already aroused, but what did he know? He was just an inexperienced virgin with a stupid crush and an even stupider idea.

Heart dropping dejectedly, he looked at Starrk, fully expecting a look of disgust, but no, it wasn't disgust he was sensing from Starrk. Somewhere in those eyes, partly hidden by a frown and some hair was... _desire_ , Ichigo was sure of it. Starrk was reigning it in like the honorable man he was, but it was there.

Feeling a surge of hope, Ichigo pushed forward. "I _want_ you," he murmured, nuzzling Starrk's cheek. "I want _you_."

This time, when he kissed Starrk, he felt the man tremble. Starrk was tense, clearly still holding himself back, but Ichigo could tell that his restraint was slipping. For one, he wasn't pushing Ichigo away anymore. His hand, previously flat on Ichigo's chest to keep him at a distance, was now clutching Ichigo's shoulder, neither pulling nor pushing.

 _Just a little more…_

Ichigo let his teeth graze Starrk's lips, then he bit down lightly, tugging Starrk's lower lip between his teeth and then…

Starrk surged up suddenly, a growl low in his throat, and knocked Ichigo over. Letting out a yelp in surprise, Ichigo landed on his back, and was immediately pinned to the bed. A tingle of fear ran down his spine when he looked up into Starrk's eyes. They were narrowed, burning hot with anger and...there it was, _lust_.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Starrk snarled, "But I hope you can take the consequences."

Before Ichigo could ask what they were, Starrk resumed the kiss. But this time he took control, with an aggressiveness that Ichigo didn't know he possessed and deepened it until Ichigo moaned into his mouth. And then his legs were shoved apart roughly and Starrk slipped in between them, his hips pressing down on Ichigo.

"Is this what you want?" The older man demanded, thrusting his hips and letting Ichigo feel his manhood slide along his inner thigh.

Ichigo groaned. "Y...yes." He nodded, biting his lip. He glanced down and bit back another groan. Well endowed would be an understatement.

There was a soft "pop" and Starrk was back with a bottle of lube, which was conveniently beside them given what he was just doing. Ichigo watched, entranced, as Starrk slicked up his fingers. He may be inexperienced but like a typical teen, he had a healthy stash of porn at home so he knew what was coming.

Still, he let out a surprised yelp when the first finger slid in. It was cold and slippery and not exactly pleasant, but then Starrk started moving and then one finger became two, and they were scissoring and brushing against nerves that he didn't even know existed. Starrk clearly knew what he was doing.

Ichigo didn't realize he was thrusting back and riding Starrk's fingers until the older man let out a low chuckle. He flushed, suddenly embarrassed, but before he could say anything, Starrk took him into his mouth, and his mind promptly went blank.

Lewd sucking noises tickled the edges of his senses, but other than that all Ichigo felt was warm, wet heat and pleasure so intense his toes curled. He vaguely registered that he was thrusting roughly into Starrk's mouth, but Starrk didn't seem to mind.

All too soon the fingers were gone and Starrk was crawling up, leaving Ichigo panting. It took all of his willpower not to whimper, but he craved those touches and wanted nothing more than to push Starrk back down on his cock.

And Starrk knew it too.

"So greedy," he growled. "Do you really want my cock so badly?"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. This was it - _the big moment_. He was going to lose his virginity to Starrk, the man he had wanted for as long as he could remember. To hell with shame and modesty. At this point, his mind was so fuzzy with arousal that he didn't care anymore.

"Well, you asked for it."

All the reading material in the world could not have prepared him for this. There was a brief moment of pressure and then Starrk entered him with one hard thrust. Ichigo's eyes went wide, and then he arched up, his nails digging into Starrk's back as he cried out. It wasn't quite pain but the sudden, forceful invasion was still a shock to his body.

"S...Starrk!" he gasped, his cry tapering off into a moan as he struggled to adjust to Starrk's girth.

The older man shuddered against him, panting. Then he withdrew slowly, paused, and slid back in with a sharp snap of his hips.

"Fuck, Ichigo," Starrk grunted as he moved, long, deep thrusts that had Ichigo moaning each time. "Fuck, this is so fucking wrong but...oh fuck, so good, you feel so good…"

Ichigo could only cling to Starrk, his face buried against the man's neck as he moaned in ecstasy, over and over again as Starrk pounded into him. His body burned with pleasure so raw that it was beginning to hurt. Then, to his mortification, he started sobbing.

"Shh…" Starrk kissed the top of Ichigo's head, slowing down to a gentle rocking motion.

It was no less intense, and somehow the angle had changed and every thrust now sent a fresh jolt of pleasure that had Ichigo crying out Starrk's name. And then before he knew it, he was tumbling over the edge, his body convulsing as he spilled his seed between them.

Starrk groaned through Ichigo's climax, and then he picked up the pace, slamming into Ichigo faster and harder as he chased after his own release. Ichigo winced, his body extra sensitive now after his orgasm, but held on tight for Starrk's sake.

With one last thrust, Starrk sheathed himself to the hilt and came with a hoarse cry. He bent over Ichigo, his face buried into Ichigo's neck as he gasped for breath.

They rested like this for a while, Ichigo staring at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through Starrk's hair. The numbing bliss was fading quickly, and he was beginning to dread the moment Starrk would pull away.

What were they going to do now? So he had gotten his wish - he had slept with Starrk, but now that it was over, Starrk would probably hate him for pushing him into this messed up situation.

Oh god, Starrk _was_ going to hate him, wasn't he? Ichigo fought hard against it, but his eyes welled up all the same. What had he done? He should've known better, but it was too late now. He had ruined it all, and now he would have to find a place to stay until school starts…

"You're hyperventilating," Starrk said.

With a start, Ichigo realized Starrk was looking at him, not with disgust or hatred like he was expecting. Starrk pushed Ichigo's hair, damp with sweat, away from his face.

"That was amazing," Starrk said wistfully. "But your father is going to kill me."

Ichigo blinked at him, surprised. "You don't hate me?"

Starrk raised an eyebrow. "Hate you?" he asked. "Why would I hate you?"

"For...for forcing you to…" Ichigo stuttered.

Starrk chuckled and pulled Ichigo to his chest. Tucking Ichigo's head under his chin, he sighed. "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to," he said. "But that's the problem, isn't it?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. His heart soared, suddenly realizing what Starrk meant. "You...you want me?"

Another sigh. "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to," Starrk muttered, his arms tightening around Ichigo. He stifled a yawn. "But how about we talk about this when we wake up, yeah?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
